Romance and Suspense
by jantolover16026
Summary: Ianto and Jack have been together for more than a year, Jack plans a night out but goes badly wrong, Ianto ends up in a car crash... A lot more happens than just this summary. To find out what happens, well your just going to have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 1

"Jack where are you? I can't see a thing" Ianto asked scared. Jack came running toward Ianto. "Jack don't move." Ianto said

"Why? Ianto is there something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that, right above us." Ianto said pointing to the sharp edged glass that was ready to fall on them any minute.

"Don't worry I wont let you get hurt." Jack comforted Ianto

"Jack can you hurry up and get us out of this situation." Ianto suggested to Jack.

"Right, um when I say go, Ianto grab the piece of cardboard and hold it above my back. Then I'll pull you away from this spot. Go." Jack said to Ianto. Ianto grabbed the piece of cardboard and held it above Jacks back, and as Jack pulled Ianto away from the spot where the falling glass was. Ianto wasn't out of the way completely before the glass fell and got hit with some of the glass. Ianto screamed with pain. "Ianto hold still and I'll pull out the glass." Jack offered. So then Jack pulled out the pieces of glass from Ianto's back.

"Jack why do you love me the way you do?" Ianto asked.

"Well because you are extremely attractive, you make great coffee, and because you are a really nice guy." Jack replied to Ianto.

"Thanks Jack. Um, Jack that's starting to hurt Ianto told Jack

"Sorry" Jack apologized

"The reason I love you is because you are such a great guy and because you take care of people so well, and you take care of me even better." Ianto told Jack. Jack finishes taking out the pieces of glass from Ianto's back. "Jack I want to thank you for helping me but I just don't know how to." Ianto told him.

"I think I know how you should thank me." Jack said to Ianto, and leans forward and kisses Ianto on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 2

"Hey Ianto I'm going on a mission for a while. I'll be back in like three days, see you soon." Jack told Ianto.

"Well I'm going with you Jack, I'll help you. You'll need it." Ianto said to Jack.

"No Ianto I don't want you to come with me, you're still recovering from what happened yesterday." Jack said concerned about Ianto. Jack walked over to Ianto and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back in three days, make sure you get some rest. I might have something for you when I come back." Jack told Ianto and then left the hub.

Few minutes later

"Now what should do? With Jack gone, Owen, Tosh, and Gwen on a mission together, I'm all alone. I guess I'll get some rest like Jack wants me to." Ianto said to himself. Then Ianto starts to go down the latter into Jack's room in the hub. "I know Jack just left but I miss him already." Ianto said to himself again. Then he went to Jacks bed to lay down and rest.

* * *

"I wonder what Ianto is doing right now? After I kill this alien I'll call and check up on Ianto." Jack said to himself. Jack started to shoot the alien while it was running through the forest. Then finally Jack shoots the alien and kills it. "It's only been 1 day and I still have 3 aliens to kill, I only have 2 days left, and I told Ianto I would be back in three days. I should call Ianto and tell him I'll be a day late. I don't want Ianto worry about me." Jack said concerned about Ianto.

"Well look who's here and not back at the hub with Ianto." A voice said to Jack.

"Owen what are you doing here? I was told by Tosh that you need help because of all the aliens out here." Jack thought.

"No, according to the scanner it says that there is only 3 more aliens left to kill now, since you killed one for us." Owen told Jack.

"Owen can you, Gwen, and Tosh do me a favor for me?" Jack asked.

"What do you want Jack?" Owen replied to Jack

"Can you guys stay out here for four more days or until I call you Owen?" Jack asked Owen.

"Yeah, sure what ever boss." Owen replied.

"Thanks Owen." Jack said to Owen.

Jack goes back to the hub to see Ianto.

"Ianto I'm back where are you?" Jack yelled. Then Jack walks over to his office and then down his man hole, and finds Ianto sleeping in his bed. So Jack walks over to his bed and sits down next to Ianto and runs his fingers through his hair. Then Jack lays down facing Ianto and taking his right hand and putting it to his chest. "Ianto just to let you know this but I never want to leave anywhere without you." Jack told to Ianto while he was asleep. Then after awhile falls alsleep on the bed with Ianto.

Ianto wakes up after two hours after Jack returns to the hub. "Jack? You're back, it hasn't been three days, it's only been one day." Ianto said to Jack. But Jack didn't move. "Jack you can't fool me because you can't die. Now come on get up Jack. Jack get up. Jack why aren't you getting up?" Ianto said starting to get worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 3

"So you're saying that Jack wont wake-up." Owen said to Ianto.

"I said his name a couple of times and he wouldn't get up." Ianto said to Owen, and then Owen walks over to Jack to check his pulse.

"I don't feel a pulse Ianto. Do you think that Jack is-'' Owen said getting cut off by Ianto

"No, Jack can't be dead" Ianto yelled at Owen.

"Well what if Jack gave you the power not to die so you couldn't die." Tosh said to Ianto.

"That's nonsense Tosh." Ianto told Tosh

"Well there is only one way to find out Ianto." Tosh said back to Ianto.

* * *

"Ahh… that was a refreshing rest. Hmm I wonder what is going on up there? I didn't call for Owen to come back or for the others." Jack says to himself. So Jack goes up to see what is going on above his man hole. Then Jack sees Ianto pointing a gun at himself, and runs towards him and screams his name, then Ianto sees that Jack is not dead so Ianto drops the gun down and he drops to his knees wrapping his arms around his stomach breathing heavily in and out. "Ianto why where you doing that? And who made you?" Jack asked Ianto upset.

"Tosh because we thought you were dead, that you gave me the ability so that I couldn't die" Ianto said to Jack starting to cry.

"Tosh I want you out of here and to never come back" Jack yelled at her. "Ianto you'll be fine. Now listen to me I want you to be with me at all times so something like this doesn't happen again, alright?" Jack said to Ianto hugging him. Then since Ianto was so scared he kissed Jack.

"Jack please don't ever leave me again." Ianto said crying.

"I wont Ianto, I wont." Jack said softly to Ianto. So then after awhile Jack and Ianto got up and started to get working.

"Jack I want to know something. Why didn't you wake-up when I said your name in bed? You didn't move or do anything. We all thought you were dead and that you gave me your ability not to die." Ianto asked Jack.

"I don't know why I didn't wake-up to your beautiful welsh voice. Because I wasn't waking up you all thought that I gave you my ability to not die, so then Tosh convinced you to shoot yourself to see if I gave you my ability?" Jack said to Ianto.

"Yep. I almost did until you came running toward me. Thank you Jack for doing that or I would have been dead when you woke up." Ianto thanked Jack. Then jack got up and walked over to Ianto and kisses him on the lips.

"Ianto come with me." Jack said Ianto.

"Okay, where to?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Just follow me Ianto and I'll show you." Jack replied to Ianto. So Jack took Ianto to a roof of a parking garage to show him where they were going to be at tonight.

"So Jack what are we going to do up here tonight?" Ianto asked Jack.

"What ever you want to do Ianto." Jack said to Ianto.

"Well I'll think about it through out the day. I'll let you know by the end of the day." Ianto told Jack.

* * *

_I wonder why Jack is doing this for me? There is no special occasion going on. But the thing is this will probably be the only moment that me and Jack will actually have time alone we will ever get. I better make this a wise choice for this moment with Jack._ Ianto thought in his head.

"Ianto what are you doing? You're just staring off into space. Are you alright?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine Owen." Ianto replied back.

"You haven't been yourself since Jack saved you. Are you sure you're alright Ianto?" Owen said wondering.

"I'm fine Owen. Have you ever been in a situation when you just don't know what to do?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Umm no, why do you ask?" Owen replied back.

"No reason, just wanted to know." Ianto said.

"If you don't have a reason then why did you ask me in the first place? Let me guess it's about you and Jack isn't it?" Owen said to Ianto

"Yeah it kind of is. Tonight he is taking me on top of a parking garage. So I asked him what we were going to do up on the parking garage, and he told me what ever I wanted to do. It's been on my mind for a while now." Ianto told Owen.

"Ahhh true romance Ianto, true romance. You know what you should do." Owen asked Ianto.

"What Owen." Ianto replied to Owen.

"A dance. A romantic dance, then come back here and well you know have sex or something like that." Owen replied back.

"Thanks Owen. That's a brilliant idea. But what's even better is we will be in the SUV when we have sex. I've got to go tell Jack." Ianto thanked Owen.

* * *

"Jack, I love you." Ianto said running out of breath.

"Ianto what is this all about?" Jack said to Ianto wondering what is going on.

"Jack meet me on top of the parking garage at 7:00p.m wear a suit too." Ianto told Jack and then kissed him on the lips and left the hub to get ready.

"Well at least he made up his mind on what we are doing. Although I wanted to watch the sunset and have Owen, Gwen, and Tosh set off fireworks at 9:00. But what ever Ianto chose I bet it will be great. You know what I will have them set off the fireworks anyway. Owen, Gwen, Tosh get in here." Jack yelled for them.

"What is it Jack, what do you want." Owen replied.

"I need you three to do a favor for me, at 9:00 I want you to set off these fireworks for me. They last for about a half an hour tops. Owen set yours off first, wait 23 minutes before you call Gwen to set off the second, Gwen then you follow the same steps and call Tosh. Does everyone know the drill?" Jack asked them.

"Yes we know the drill. Now go on. Better hurray before Ianto thinks you're a no show Jack." Owen said to Jack.

"Don't say that Owen." Jack told Owen leaving the hub.

* * *

"Where is Jack? I told him to be here fifteen minutes ago. If he's not here in five minutes I'm leaving." Ianto said to himself.

5 minutes pass

"Well I'm leaving, appearently Jack doesn't want to show up." Ianto said to himself upset. So Ianto got in his car and starts to drive down to the first floor of the parking garage. Ianto wasn't watching what he was doing, and instead he was thinking about why Jack didn't show up. "Now that I think about it Jack loves me, but if he really loved me he would of have shone up." Ianto said to himself. Then as Ianto was driving down to the first floor he wasn't paying attention , turned and Jack was coming to meet him and smashes into Ianto's car, Jack puts on his breaks and slows down. Jack gets out of his SUV and runs towards Ianto. Jack opens the passenger door and pulls Ianto out of the car.

"Ianto wake up. Can you hear me? Ianto I never wanted this to happen to you. I wasn't paying attention, I should of have been more careful. Owen, Gwen, Tosh get over here to the parking garage on main street, I need your help. I crashed into Ianto, he's hurt badly." Jack said starting to cry. Jack took Ianto's right hand and put it to his chest. Then Jack kisses Ianto on the lips. "I'm not going to leave you Ianto. I'm staying hear with you." Jack said to Ianto comforting him. Jack closes his eyes and hopes that Ianto will be alright.

"Jack, I…I'll be fine are they coming?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Th-they're coming Ianto, don't worry." Jack said trembling.

"Jack you sound worried. The thing I want to know is why you didn't show up at the top of the parking garage?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Sorry last minute planning I had to get set up." Jack said to Ianto trying to simile but it was to painful. Ianto slowly loses consciousness. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh show up to help Ianto get back to health. They took Ianto back to the hub and hook him up so that they can tell what his heart beet and his pulse is.


	4. Chapter 4

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 4

"Owen when do you think he is going to regain consciousness again?" Jack asked Owen.

"I don't know Jack, maybe in a few hours, days. I mean you did run into him hard so it could take awhile for him to regain consciousness. He'll be sore. But the good thing is that he isn't hurt badly, and he doesn't have any broken bones." Owen replied to Jack. Then Jack takes Ianto's left hand to hold it.

"Jack don't worry Ianto will be fine." Gwen said to Jack trying to comfort him.

"Gwen's right Jack, before you know it Ianto will be awake and fighting again. Maybe once he is strong enough you can take him up to the top of the parking garage" Tosh said to Jack agreeing with Gwen.

"Can you leave me and Ianto alone for awhile." Jack asked them.

"Of course we will Jack. Let us know if you need anything." Gwen told Jack. As everyone left Jack climbed into the bed with Ianto.

1 hour passes

Owen was looking over the balcony down into the med bay when Gwen came over to talk to him. "How long do you think he will stay down there?" Gwen asked Owen

"I'm assuming as long as it takes Ianto to awaken." Owen replied to Gwen.

"Well I made some tea, maybe that'll cheer him up." Gwen said to Owen. Gwen walks down the stairs to give Jack the tea. "Jack, here I just made some tea. You should drink it." Gwen suggested to Jack.

"Thanks Gwen." Jack thanked her and then got out of the bed to talk to her.

"Jack don't worry he will re-waken soon." Gwen told Jack once more.

"I know but, I wish that he would re-waken now." Jack replied to Gwen.

"Just relax, drink the tea and get some more rest. We're all going home to get some rest too." Gwen told Jack while getting up to leave.

"Jack I'm staying just incase something goes wrong." Owen told to Jack.

"Alright I will go get some rest." Jack replied to Owen and Gwen. So Jack goes into his office and down his man hole to get some rest.

Three hour pass

Jack comes up out of his man hole to check up on Ianto.

"Nothing has changed yet Jack." Owen told Jack. Then all of a sudden the machines go off.

"Ianto!" Jack yells to him.

"I just checked them and him, nothing was wrong." Owen told Jack loudly over the machines.

"Ianto hang on, please hang on." Jack said to himself. The machines go back to normal. "Ianto? Ianto are you alright?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, can you lay me back down, I'm sore." Ianto asked Jack. Jack starts to cry and holds onto him ever more.


	5. Chapter 5

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 5

"I'm ready to work Jack." Ianto said to Jack showing him while standing on the steps that he was ready to work when Jack was on the computer.

"I think not Ianto." Jack replied to Ianto. Gwen and Tosh were walking into the hub when they noticed Ianto was awake and walking. So then Gwen ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's so good to have you back Ianto." Gwen said to Ianto happily. Then Tosh goes over to Ianto and hugs him.

"It's really good to have you back." Tosh said to Ianto.

"I have a question for you, Gwen and Tosh, what did Jack do when I was out?" Ianto asked them.

"Well he would just stare at you, and finally I got him to drink some tea and have get some rest." Gwen answered Ianto.

"Your tea wasn't good as Ianto's" Jack yelled to Gwen.

"I bet it wasn't" Gwen yelled back to Jack.

"Oh it wasn't." Jack had yelled back at Gwen.

"It's good to have you back Ianto, now get to your tea making." Gwen said to Ianto.

"Yes ma'am!" Ianto said to Gwen sounding like a soldier.

Later That Day

"Ianto are you feeling up to task to go up to the top of the parking garage?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Well why not! By the way what happened to my car?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Owen is getting it repaired." Jack answered Ianto.

"So we are going to take your car to the top of the roof of the parking garage." Ianto asked Jack.

"Yep" replied Jack. "Gwen come here." Jack asked here.

"What do you want Jack?" Gwen had replied to him.

"You do still have those fireworks right?" Jack asked Gwen.

"Yes. Are you… are you taking him?" Gwen replied

"Yes" Jack told her.

"I'm ready." Ianto told Jack swinging into his office.

"Tell Owen and Tosh that we are going are date tonight, okay?" Jack told Gwen.

"I will." Gwen replied.

"Owen, Tosh, Jack and Ianto going on their date tonight. Jack needs us to set off these fireworks for him. Same plan as before, Owen set yours off wait 23 minutes call me, I'll set mine off and wait 23 minutes and then I'll call Tosh for her to set off hers." Gwen explained to Owen and Tosh.

"Sounds like a plan. But what time do we start?" Owen asked Gwen.

"9:00p.m." Gwen replied.

"Let's go then." Owen said excitedly.

* * *

"Jack can you stop the car please?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Ianto you're not feeling well are you? We're turning around right now." Jack told Ianto

"No, don't, I feel fine." Ianto told Jack.

"Then why did you want me to stop?" Jack asked Ianto.

"So I could do this." Ianto told Jack, and then kissed him over and over.

"Save it for later, alright? It's almost 9:00, we better get going." Jack told Ianto.

"Everyone in there place?" Jack asked Owen, Gwen, and Tosh.

"Yes, we're ready." Gwen replied to Jack

"Come on Jack, get out here." Ianto asked Jack

"Got to go Gwen, Ianto is getting impatient." Jack said Gwen.

"Jack it's so beautiful! Hold on for just one minute Jack." Ianto told Jack and then went to go put on some music so Jack and him could dance. "Jack, would you like to dance?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Why of course I would Ianto." Jack replied to Ianto. Jack and Ianto slow danced under the stars that night very quietly.

* * *

"Owen, Tosh you ready?" Gwen asked them.

"Yes." Owen replied.

"Lets set them off. Now Owen." Gwen said to Owen. Owen set of his firework so Jack and Ianto could watch it.

* * *

"Jack did you set up these fireworks?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yes I did Ianto, just for you." Jack told Ianto.

"Thanks Jack, they're wonderful." Ianto said to Jack thanking him.

"Your welcome Ianto. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Jack told Ianto. Then Jack and Ianto sat down on the ground to watch the fireworks to go off.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 6 part 1

"Jack… Jack wake up. It's time to get to work." Ianto said to Jack quietly trying to get him up and out of bed so he can get ready for the day.

"Not right now Ianto. Let me rest will you?" Jack said to Ianto not wanting to get out of bed, because he had such a good time last night with Ianto.

"Well then you leave me no choice Jack." Ianto replied to Jack. So then Ianto takes the covers, pulls them off and forces Jack to get out of bed. "Now come on, Jack, get out of bed." Ianto said to Jack encouraging him to get out of bed.

"Alright fine, I'll get out of bed, only if you promise me to kiss me and have fun tonight too." Jack told Ianto.

"I will, I promise." Ianto agreed to Jack. Then kindly Ianto kissed Jack. Jack then pulled Ianto back down on the bed. "Jack stop, I promised you we would have fun tonight." Ianto told Jack one more time.

"Alright, just one more kiss before we start getting to work." Jack told Ianto and then kissed him on the lips. Then they both got up and out of bed.

"Thanks Jack, now my waist coat is all wrinkled, I'm going to have to iron it again." Ianto said to Jack upset.

"Let me see your waist coat Ianto." Jack asked Ianto.

"It doesn't look good at all Jack. It's a mess." Ianto told Jack showing him his waist coat.

"It looks fine Ianto. There is nothing wrong with." Jack told Ianto while taking his hands in his to hold them and putting them to his chest looking into his eyes.

"Jack I told you we would have fun tonight, and not now." Ianto told Jack.

"Shh… I think some one is up stairs. Stay here and do not come up under any circumstance. I'm going to go and see who it is." Jack said to Ianto to keep him safe.

"Jack wait what if the person shoots you?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Close the door to the man-hole and then lock it. Then go and hide some where until I come and get you." Jack told Ianto for his safety.

"But Jack-'' Ianto said being interrupted by Jack.

"No buts Ianto, I want you to do what I told you. You know me if I die I will come back." Jack told Ianto. Then Ianto goes over to Jack and kisses him on the lips with water in his eyes. Then Jack gets out of his man-hole and then Ianto locks the man-hole as Jack leaves "I love you Ianto, and I will come back." Jack said to himself and walked away from the man-hole to go and investigate.

"I know I should follow Jack's orders but I just don't want to wait around here doing nothing." Ianto said to himself.

* * *

"Alright who are you, what do you want, and how did you get in?" Jack yelled to see who was in the hub.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was a short chapter but I didn't feel like typing a huge chapter sooo I'll put it in parts. **

**There probably be about 3 parts I'm not sure yet.**

**Look forward for probably another chapter tomorrow. Hopefully, well that is if I feel up to it. ****Till then hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 6 part 2

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Captain Jack Harkness. I haven't seen you in years." The voice said .

"John is that you?" Jack said asking the person.

"Why indeed it is Jack." John had replied back.

"How have you been." Jack asked John.

"Good, good. And you, how have you been Jack Harkness?" John had asked Jack.

"Fine, fine. You scared me and Ianto." Jack had replied.

"Were is eye candy anyway Jack?" John asked Jack.

"Down in the man-hole, why?" Jack wondered.

"Oh just wondering Jack." John said to Jack.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Jack asked John.

"Well certainly Jack, I've been dying for you to ask me." John replied. So Jack goes back into his office to the man-hole to get Ianto out and have John talk to him.

"Ianto come here." Jack said to Ianto.

"What is it Jack, are you hurt?" Ianto asked Jack.

"No I'm fine, just come up here. There is someone that wants to talk to you." Jack said to Ianto.

"Who is it?" Ianto asked Jack.

"It's John." Jack replied to Ianto.

"Ohh, what does he want to talk to me about?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I don't know Ianto, just go out and talk to him. I have to go get something from the bathroom real quick." Jack said to Ianto.

"Eye candy, how great it is to see you. How are you doing?" John asked Ianto.

"Good, you?" Ianto told John.

"I'm good too. There is nothing to be worried about eye candy. I've heard that you had a girl friend before you loved Jack. Is that true?" John asked Ianto.

"Yes it is, and I rather not talk about it either." Ianto replied to John.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you could help me with a little thing of mine." John told Ianto.

"Well I guess so, what is it?" Ianto told John.

"Well… I guess I could say it like this: I want you dead Ianto, so I can have Jack all to myself." John had replied to Ianto.

"Are you crazy? You could never have Jack. He doesn't even love you. He loves me, and I love him." Ianto told John.

"I'll start shooting if you move 1 inch towards Jack's man-hole." John told Ianto.

"I thought you wanted me dead John?" Ianto asked John.

"Oh I do Ianto, I just want to do it in front of Jack so he can watch in pain. Hey Jack you better come up here, I've got some news for you." John said.

"Oh really." Jack said off from the side of Ianto and John.

"Yes I do Jack." John replied to Jack. Then Jack pointed his gun at John.

"John put all of your weapons on the ground this instant, all of them on the floor now!" Jack commanded to John.

"Alright, alright I will." John said to Jack as he puts his weapons down on the ground. Then Jack walks over to John to make sure that all his weapons are on the ground. Jack feels him up and down just to be sure that John has gotten rid of all his weapons and that he had none hiding anywhere on him secretly.

"Ianto there is a different reason I am here, but I am not going to tell you just yet." John said to Ianto.

"Well John, just to make sure you don't hurt anyone while you are here, I'm going to put you in the cells."

"Now is that really necessary Jack?" John asked Jack.

"Yes it is necessary. I don't want you hurting anyone." Jack said to John while taking him down to the cells.

* * *

**Okay so another chapter done. I might be able to do another part of the chapter today I am not sure. I probably will.**

**Look forward to it.**

**Umm... Reviews would be greatly appreciated. So if you would, please review it really encourages me so then I know people actually read my story/new chapters.**

**~Jantolover16026 :)**


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 6 Part 3

"Okay Jack now that we are alone we can talk right? No one is watching." John said to Jack.

"Not exactly John we've got cameras in here, and Ianto is watching us. Isn't that right Ianto?" Jack said.

"That right sir." Replied Ianto.

"Told you John, Ianto always looks out for me." Jack told John.

"It's true John, and don't try and pull anything on Jack or-"Ianto said while being cut off by Jack.

"Or what Ianto? Have him watch us having fun and playing around or kill him?" Jack questioned Ianto.

"Probably kill him." Ianto replied.

"You can't even kill a stupid fly Ianto." John said taunting Ianto.

"What do you mean I cant even kill a fly? I can to kill a fly, I could kill a fly anytime I wanted to." Ianto said back offended.

"Okay once you have killed a fly come and show me it." John told Ianto.

"Ianto don't let him get into your head." Jack told Ianto.

"I wont let'em Jack." Ianto replied to Jack.

"That's my boy Iano." Jack said praising Ianto.

"Why thank you Jack." Ianto said back to Jack.

"Love with you two is really disgusting, it's just nasty." John said disgusted.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend like I do." Ianto said to John walking into the room.

"Ianto what are you doing down here?" Jack had asked Ianto.

"Well I was just coming down here so I could show John the fly that I killed just now." Ianto explained to Jack.

"Well let me see the fly Ianto." John told asked Ianto.

"Well here, this is the fly John." Ianto told John while showing John the fly.

"You showed him the fly, now go back up to my office." Jack told Ianto while cuffing John to a door handle and then showing Ianto out. Then John secretly pulled out a knife from his jacket and through it at Jack electrocuting him. "Ahhh!" Jack screamed.

"You bastard, you, you killed him!" Ianto yelled as lound as he could at John.

"Oh don't worry Ianto, he'll come back. You know that Ianto. Now, if you didn't notice but I put a device on your hand that will electrocute you, that is if you don't do what I say. By the way, I'm the only one that can take off the device too." John explained to Ianto. Ianto looked down at the device on his hand that John put on him. "Now, what I want you to do is lock Jack up in the cell and then un-hand cuff me." John said to Ianto.

"If I don't?" Ianto asked John.

"Like I said it will shock you, now hurry up before he comes back." John told Ianto again. So Ianto dragged Jack into a cell and locked him in it. Then Ianto walked over to John and un-hand cuffed him. "Thank you Ianto, now I have different feelings for you." John said to Ianto.

"Don't push it Hart." Ianto told John.

* * *

**Hey you guys what is up? I know what is up a new chapter! Whoot!**

**I you guys review I'll be nice enough and post the fourth part of this chapter. Now do you understand why I didn't want to type up such a long chapter!**

**So please review so you can get another chapter before next weekend. Well next weekend for me at least. **

**Part 4 will be the last part for Chapter 6 of this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 6 part 4

**Okay guys I just felt like posting the next part of the chapter so here it is.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 6 part 4

"What the hell?" Jack said to himself.

"Jack are you awake?" Ianto said wondering.

"Yeah, what is going on here Ianto? Why am I in a cell?" Jack has asked Ianto.

"Now Ianto, you don't want to be the next to be in that cell, so I suggest you back away from it Ianto." John said to Ianto.

"NO! I'm not getting away from this cell! Ahh ha ha!" Ianto screamed.

"Ianto! Ianto can you hear me? Ianto!" Jack yelled. So then Jack smashed the glass door of the cell and then pointed a gun at John.

"Oh how brave Jack, smashing the door and then pointing a gun at me, well guess what?" John asked Jack.

"What?" Jack replied to John.

_BANG!_

"You're dead, again." John told Jack. Then John dragged Jack into a different holding cell. John then dragged Ianto over to the cell where Jack was held and John sat against the wall with Ianto in-between his legs. "I've always found you kind of cute eye candy." John said to Ianto while he was unconscious.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed again.

"Ah I see you are awake finally Jack." John said to Jack.

"Ianto! What did you do to him?" Jack yelled at John.

"Shhh, you'll wake him up. The strange thing is Jack, now that he is in-between my legs I find eye candy kind of… cute." John told Jack.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jack warned John.

"What if I did this Jack?" John said to Jack then kissed up and down Ianto's neck.

"Stop it John, you stop it right now!" Jack yelled at John to stop. Then John let Ianto hang in one arm and then kissed him on the lips. Then all of a sudden Ianto regained consciousness and kissed John back, but very sneakily Ianto took one of John's guns and points it at his head.

"John take off this device or I will shoot you." Ianto commanded John.

"Alright, fine I'll take it off." John said to Ianto while taking it off of Ianto. John then took hold of Ianto's behind his neck and head and pulled Ianto close to himself. "You know Ianto, I had fun kissing you." John whispered in his ear. Then Ianto pushed John up against the wall.

"Well I didn't." Ianto told John angrily. Then Ianto pushed John into a cell while taking his alien tec watch. Ianto then ran over to Jack's cell and unlocked it. Once Ianto got into the cell he ran to Jack unlocking the hand cuffs. "Jack, I'm so sorry for scaring and worrying you." Ianto apologized to Jack.

"No, don't apologize, you did great Ianto, and I am proud of you." Jack said praising Ianto, and then kissed him in a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Jack, It means a lot to me." Ianto told Jack.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, It was very long yes, but the thing is you guys kept me going. You all deserve a big round of applause. *Claps loudly* Thanks for reading and keeping me going.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Next chapter should be up by next weekend or maybe this week. (Late this week probably) *smirks***

**Once again thanks for reading you guys! **


	10. Chapter 7

**Okay so I got this chapter up before the end of the week, which I am really happy about. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Whitecrossgirl for being the first to review sense I posted all the parts of chapter six. So this is for you Whitecrossgirl! Thanks so much for reviewing my story so much. It means a lot to me! *cries* Sorry about that well I will let you peoples read the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 7

"Ianto why don't you go get some rest. It's been a long day for you and me." Jack told Ianto.

"Fine I will, as long as you come down in a few minutes." Ianto said to Jack.

"I'll be right down after I take care a few things." Jack told Ianto and then walked over to Tosh's computers and hacks into John's alien tec watch.

* * *

"Haaaa… It's been a long day. I just want to know why John is here in the first place? Eww, I still have the taste of John in my mouth. That is just nasty." Ianto said miserably to himself.

* * *

"Why the hell does my job have to be so sacrificing? I mean really, can't we ever take a vacation?" Jack complains to himself while slapping down John's alien tec watch.

"Jack are you here?" a voice asked.

"Gwen, what are you doing here so late?" Jack asked Gwen.

"I thought I would come in and get a head start to tomorrow's paper work." Gwen told Jack.

"No, you need to go home and get some rest." Jack told Gwen.

"Absolutely not! I did not drive three miles just to be told to go back home." Gwen argued at Jack.

"Gwen, go home and get some rest." Jack argued back at Gwen.

"Jack, I'm not going back home, and that's final." Gwen said commandingly.

"Fine, fine do what you want." Jack said acceptingly to Gwen's command.

"Well then I am going to get to work." Gwen told Jack.

"Well I am going to head in I guess. See you in the morning Gwen." Jack told Gwen. Then started to walk over to his office and down the man-hole.

* * *

"There you are, you finally decided to come down hmmm?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Ya, Gwen is up there, so she is going to keep a look out for anything bad." Jack answered Ianto. Then Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall and started to kiss Jack's soft lips, and feeling him with his hands. Jack joined in with the kissing and feeling.

"I think this is why we are such a great couple. We're meant for each other and always will be." Ianto told Jack.

"I agree with you Ianto." Jack replied to Ianto and then carrying him over to the bed. Ianto pulled out Jack's shirt from his pants and then took off it and did the same for Jack's pants. Jack did the same to Ianto.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this Jack. For us to be together, and stripping each other." Ianto told Jack. Jack kissed Ianto up his arm and down his chest and his stomach.

"Ianto, I feel the same way as you do." Jack has replied to Ianto and then started to take off Ianto's underwear from his body.

"You really want to get this far Jack?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Well of course I do Ianto. Why do you ask Ianto? Don't you want to?" Jack had replied to Ianto.

"No, not really Jack." Ianto told Jack. Then Ianto got off of Jack and got under the covers to fall asleep. Jack followed Ianto after a few seconds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**

**Let me know how well I did with the sex scene because it's my very first one, so please, please let me know how I did. If there is anything that needs improvement please don't keep it in, just tell me. Through a review or a PM, it doesn't matter how you do it as long as you tell me. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 8

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 8

It was 4:45a.m when Ianto woke up noticing that Jack had his arm around his waist. Ianto carefully removed Jack's arm off his waist without waking Jack up. Ianto walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as he shut the door he looked at himself in the mirror and started to cry.

It wasn't long after Jack woke up to the sound of the shower shutting off. "Well guess Ianto is up. I should probably get up too. Na, the shower can wait another few minutes." Jack said to himself then lying back down to fall asleep again.

Ianto stepped out of the bathroom a minute later all dressed and ready for another day. Ianto looked over to Jack once again like any other day. But this time he decided to go over and wake Jack up so he could get ready for the day too. "Jack come on, time to get up and get ready for the day. There is a lot of paper work to do." Ianto told Jack while nudging him to get up.

"What time is it Ianto?" Jack asked Ianto sleepily.

"It's 5:15 Jack, it's time to get up." Ianto told him again.

"It's to early Ianto, let me sleep a little more." Jack told Ianto then rolling on his other side so he wasn't facing Ianto.

"Fine, what ever, you better be up by 5:30. If you're not I'll force you out of bed." Ianto told Jack. Then he went up through the man-hole and looked out of Jack's office window to find a sleeping Gwen on the old battered couch. Ianto sighed and decided to go and check on John.

* * *

John heard foot steps coming toward him and decided to sit up. "Morning eye candy. How are you this morning?" John asked Ianto.

"Heh you can tell that my morning has been horrible so far haven't you?" Ianto asked John.

"Yep. I can read it just by your facial expression." John told Ianto.

"Guess I am that easy to read hmm?" Ianto asked John.

"Yeah, suppose so." John replied to Ianto. Ianto opened the door to John's cell and walked into the cell to sit with John. "Now what's up with this Ianto? Walking in here and then sitting down with me hmm Ianto? Getting tired of being with Jack? When I did, I killed him, left a note that said we were through and walked out on him." John told Ianto.

"Yeah, guess so. Heh, I don't know if I love him anymore John. When I kissed you, It felt like we were the only ones in the world. The feeling just made me feel so alive!" Ianto told John.

"Talk about falling in love. First time I heard that one." John told Ianto.

* * *

Jack slowly woke up noticing that it was 5:29. "Well guess I should get up before Ianto comes for me, to get me up." Jack told himself. For that said Jack got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once he was in the bathroom he noticed that he didn't have to take off any clothes because of what he and Ianto did last night. So Jack took a quick shower expecting a coffee from Ianto when he got out of the shower.

* * *

Ianto only sat there with John in silence. "Well… this is strange. Just sitting here in silence." Ianto said finally breaking the silence.

"Sure is, do you think it would be possible if you could bring me a coffee down eye candy?" John asked Ianto.

"No sorry, Jack wouldn't let me." Ianto apologized to John. Quickly John pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. But what Ianto didn't know was that John had taken his gun. All he felt was a hand brush by his butt and noting else. "Was that a apology accepted?" Ianto asked John.

"No, and sorry for the pain." John said to Ianto while swinging him around so he wasn't near the door of the cell.

"What do you mean by pain?" Ianto asked John. John held up Ianto's gun after Ianto asked John the question. "John give me my gun back, now come on give it to me." Ianto asked John.

"Sorry Ianto I can't. Even though you love me I can't. Sorry I have to do this to you Ianto. It would probably be best so no one would have to hear your last words. Poor Jack, when he comes to find you, you will be dead. Like I said I'm sorry I have to do this. Oh and this is the other thing I came here for was, _you_, I came here for you. If you wouldn't let me have Jack, my plan B was to get you to fall in love with me so you would let your guard down, and then I could go after Jack." John explained to him and then aimed at Ianto's left thigh and then shot him in his left thigh. Ianto let out a scream. "I'm am just lucky enough that we are down far enough that no one can hear you scream or hear a gunshot." John told Ianto and then walked over to Ianto and took his com. "I am truly sorry about this Ianto." John apologized and then stuck his finger in Ianto's wound and kicked him in the stomach. Ianto screamed in pain again, and then finally John walked away and up to the main part of the hub.

* * *

"Morning Gwen, have you seen Ianto lately? Or is he up there getting the coffee ready?" Jack asked Gwen while walking up behind her when she was at her work station.

"Oh are you talking about Ianto? Because I think he is down in the cells bleeding." John spoke behind them. They turned around quickly when they herd him speak.

"John what did you do to him?" Jack yelled at John pulling his gun out and pointing it at him.

"Wow there Jack, don't get to hyper or out of control. I would say he is still alive. In matter of minutes he will lose a lot of blood and become unconscious and then die. Oh, and I have his com." John told Jack.

"Gwen watch John, and call Tosh and Owen." Jack said while Gwen got out here gun and pointed it at John while Jack turned around and looked at the CCTV footage of the cells, he then came across Ianto lying on the ground of a cell trying to stop the bleeding of his wound. "I'll deal with you when I come back." Jack told John and then ran off towards the cells where Ianto was at. Gwen was already calling Owen when Jack left.

* * *

"Ianto! Ianto I'm coming!" Jack yelled to Ianto. Ianto's head rose when he herd Jack yelling to him.

"Jack! Jack I'm over here!" Ianto yelled back. Jack ran over to Ianto.

"Ianto you'll be fine now Owen is on his way. How else did he hurt you?" Jack asked Ianto. Jack took of his light blue shirt and then took off his undershirt and wrapped it around Ianto's leg to slow down the bleeding.

"He grabbed the inside of my wound and then kicked me in the stomach." Ianto said as he winced in pain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. I am going to kill him when I get up there. Well of course as soon as you get treated." Jack told him. Jack then carefully slide him over to the wall so Ianto could relax. Then Jack sat down next Ianto, holding his hand.

"Ianto! Jack! Where you at?" Owen yelled for them.

"We're over here Owen." Jack yelled back to Owen, he came running over to them and removed the undershirt while keeping the pressure on the wound.

"Jack if you would hand me the kelly forceps so I can pull out the bullet out of the wound. Oh and hand me a syringe so I can numb him." Owen asked Jack.

"I don't need a syringe, I can take the pain." Ianto told Owen.

"Oh really? Hmm… not going to take the chance Ianto, I'm giving you the syringe." Owen told Ianto and looked at him. Ianto had a worried look on his face. "What tea boy 'fraid of a needle, you are only going to feel a slight pinch." Owen said while testing the syringe to make sure it works. Owen injected the syringe into Ianto's thigh to make it numb. Jack held Ianto's hand as Owen searched for the bullet incase Ianto felt some pain so then he could squeeze his hand. "Found it, finally. The bullet was at a odd angle so it was hard to grab hold of it." Owen told Ianto and Jack while showing the bullet to them. "Wasn't so bad now was it tea boy?" Owen asked him.

"No, suppose not." Ianto replied to him.

"Well Jack shall we get him up there?" Owen asked Jack while patching Ianto up. "I'll put in stitches when we get up there." Owen said to them as he finished up patching Ianto's wound.

"Yeah, let's get him up there." Jack told Owen while picking Ianto up into a arm carry.

"Jack I prefer to be carried by both of you." Ianto complained to Jack.

"No, Owen needs to carry his medical things. So I am carrying you like this." Jack said to Ianto carrying him out of the cell up to the main part of the hub.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like the chapter? Good? **

**Well reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**If you guys are wondering what a arm carry is just go to google images and look up arm carry the first few picture will give you what the carry looks like. :)**

**There should be a new chapter by Friday and then there should be a few over the weekend depends on how much homework I have. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 9

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 9

Tosh, Gwen, and John were up in the main part of the hub when the three of them came up. Tosh ran over to Ianto and Jack when they appeared. "Ianto are you alright?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"I'm fine Tosh, no need to worry. Especially with the care I will get form all of you." Ianto said smiling at her and then looked at Jack and smiled at Jack. Jack smiled back at Ianto knowing what Ianto was talking about. The three of them just giggled they all knew what Ianto and Jack were talking about.

"Jack can you bring Ianto down to the autopsy bay so we can stitch his wound up." Owen asked Jack yelling to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." Jack replied back. John was able to move over to the autopsy bay so he could see how bad he did shoot Ianto.

"Jack, John is watching us." Ianto whispered to Jack as he was putting him down on the bench.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of him right after we get you stitched up." Jack told Ianto whispering back.

"No get rid of him now Jack! I don't want him watching us." Ianto whispered to Jack again but angrier this time.

"Alright I will Ianto." Jack told Ianto, and then walked toward John. "John, a word." Jack told John.

"So, Jackie Boy what do you want to talk about? Sex, Ianto, dates, what do ya want to talk about?" John asked.

"You need to stay away from us, all of us John. We don't want you to be around us. You don't even belong here, you belong out in space. That is where you belong. If you show up here again, there will be a good chance you will not be going back out to space John." Jack told John with now fear in his voice.

"Okay, anything else you want to tell me?" John asked Jack.

"Umm… yeah. Don't be in the autopsy bay when Ianto is getting his stitches." Jack told John walking away from him.

"What you don't want to show of your boyfriend to your friends? Hmm Jack." John asked Jack.

"I like to show him off, but just not to you." Jack said again walking away from him. "Gwen watch John for me." Jack commanded.

"Oh come on Jack, I have to be watch by some one. That is really un-fair Jack." John complained.

"Excuse me I have a name. And it's Gwen by the way." Gwen told John upset.

"Ya, what ever." John replied to Gwen.

* * *

"If you would tea boy take off the your pants so it will be easier for me to put in the stitches." Owen asked Ianto. Ianto nodded and took off his pants while Owen helped him keep his balance.

"Gee, you could have told me when he was going to take off his pants." Jack said trying to sound upset.

"Don't think we should tell you Jack because I can already see that you are kind of getting hard." Owen said glancing at Jack.

"Hey that is not your biasness Owen! That is mine and Ianto's biasness." Jack said fooling around and kidding with Owen. They all laughed with each other.

"Alright I need to stitch up Ianto, if you don't mind." Owen said.

"Not at all." Jack replied to Owen. Once Jack replied to him, Owen got right to work. Once Owen was done stitching Ianto up, Owen and Jack helped Ianto up the stairs to the main part of the hub. "John I want you out of here by tomorrow morning when Tosh gets here, no later than that." Jack told John.

"Alright, I will be out of here by tomorrow morning when Tosh gets here." John replied to Jack.

"Thank you, now we have about 6 hrs now to get all the paper work done. Ianto I don't want you walking around so much because of your leg." Jack told them.

"I wont. I will either be in you office or your man hole." Ianto told Jack.

"Good, Owen can you help me get Ianto up to my office? Gwen and Tosh start working on the paper work that is at your work stations." Jack commanded.

"Yep, ready Ianto?" Owen asked grabbing a hold of Ianto's right arm and Jack grabbing Ianto's left arm.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Well just making sure." Owen replied to Ianto.

"Jack what do you want me to do?" John asked Jack.

"Owen find him something to do when you go back down to work on the papers." Jack asked.

"Don't worry I will." Owen said happily.

"Don't make him do anything I wouldn't assign." Jack told Owen.

"I have a idea, make him clean up the hub." Ianto told them both.

"I don't think he would do that Ianto." Jack told to him.

"Jack I think the syringe is starting to take affect on him." Owen told Jack.

"You mean the syringe that numbs him is taking a affect on him?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Yes, or either that he is really tired." Owen told him

"So we should take him down into my man hole?" Jack asked Owen.

"Would probably be best. So then he could get some good rest, and rest his leg too." Owen told Jack.

"Alright, I will go down into the man hole first and then lower him down in." Jack told Owen.

"You know I can hear you right?" Ianto asked while the syringe was taking affect on him.

* * *

"Gees, I cant believe we actually got him down here! Humph, guess you got a pretty nice place down here Jack." Owen told him.

"Ya, I do don't I?" Jack asked, while he and Owen laid Ianto down on the bed so he could get some rest.

"Yep, would you mind if I could sleep down here sometime?" Owen asked Jack.

"No sorry Owen, Ianto would not allow it." Jack apologized to Owen.

"Well tell me if you need anything. I better get up there so John can have something to do." Owen told Jack.

"Ya, you better, or something bad might happen. I'm not kidding either. You know how John can be. He can be nice one moment and then the next moment he could be a evil little termit." Jack told Owen. Then Owen went up the latter to the man hole so he could get to work and give John something to do.

* * *

"John, I've got a assignment for you." Owen told John.

"Hit me." John told Owen.

"Clean up the hole entire main part of the hub." Owen told John.

"That will take the hole entire day!" John exclaimed.

"Yes and that is why I am giving you the job." Owen said to John. "Now get to work, if you don't I have the right to shoot you." Owen told John holding a gun in his left hand walking away from John.

* * *

Hours passed as each team member worked on something different than each other. It wasn't until 6:00p.m every one got done with all their paper work or what ever they were working on.

"How long has it been sense we started working." Owen asked in pain.

"It's been 6hrs Owen. Once Jack comes out of his office and tells us to go home you are free of work until tomorrow." Tosh told Owen.

"Oh yay! More work!" Owen said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up Owen, at least you didn't have to clean up other peoples messes." John complained to Owen.

"I am surprised he actually cleaned up the hub Owen. How did you get him to clean it up?" Tosh whispered to Owen.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue how I did." Owen told Tosh whispering back to her.

"Alright guys nice work today, you can go on home." Jack said to them coming out of his office. They all got up and ran out the cog door, especially Owen and Gwen. Tosh more less swiftly went out the cog door.

"Are they always like this Jack?" John asked Jack.

"Most likely yes, and did you clean the hub because it looks amazing!" Jack exclaimed to John.

"Thanks, Owen had me do it as my task for today." John told Jack un-happily.

"You'll get used to him after a while, oh wait you will only be here till tomorrow morning! I forgot!" Jack told John sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, your very funny." John told Jack being sarcastic.

"Well I am going to call it a day. I am getting tired. Night John." Jack told John turning toward his office door.

"You are calling it a day when it is only 6:00?" John asked in wonder.

"What? I live a tiring life stile." Jack told John.

"Well then I will call it a day too." John told Jack, and then pulled him in for a kiss, but then stopped himself. "Sorry, you are with Ianto." John apologized. But Jack pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's has been a long day, and you deserved it too." Jack told John. They both walked off, Jack headed to his man hole, and John headed to the couch. Both wondering what it would be like to date each other again after so many years.

* * *

"See you finally managed to get down here again." Ianto said in a sexy voice.

"Ianto what are you up to know?" Jack asked Ianto with having a clue in his mind what Ianto might be planning.

"Well why do you come over here and find out Jack." Ianto told Jack. So Jack walked over and then that night they made love to each other. Not just a quick shag, but the real love. They where careful not to hurt Ianto's leg. Slowly they both fell asleep in each others warm embrace.


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is slightly rated M. But not to much, it's just one little swear word and that is it, noting more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 10

The next morning Jack woke up before Ianto, so he decided to get out of bed and go up and see John and talk with him. But when Jack got up and out of the man hole he saw a note laying on his desk. It read:

_Hello Jack, hopefully you are the one who found this note, If your not Jack please give it to him. I would greatly appreciate it. So now I hope you realize that I have left the hub. You know me can't stay in one place for very long. Oh lets say I left around 4:15. I am sorry for leaving without saying good-bye to you or the others. Call me if you ever want to talk to me. Doubt you ever will, with that speech you gave me._

_~John H._

After Jack read the note he started to cry. Not that he was happy that John was gone, but because he didn't get to say good-bye either. Jack was starting to feel something for John again, only a little spark and that was it. Then he herd a thump that came from the man hole.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled. Jack swiftly went down the man hole and ran to Ianto. "Ianto, what were you thinking?" Jack sounded mad when he asked Ianto.

"I stood up and I felt fine, I stood on my bad leg with out the other for at least a few seconds, just when I began to walk I felt a sharp pain go through my leg. I swear I felt fine Jack." Ianto told Jack.

"Alright, but we are going to have Owen look at you so we can be sure nothing bad happened. Now get some clothes on and I will help you, then I will go call Owen and tell him to get here in a few minutes." Jack told Ianto trying to hide the fact that he was upset because of John, but he didn't hide it very well.

"Jack what is the matter? You seem upset for some reason. Tell me what is going on Jack." Ianto asked Jack.

"It's nothing Ianto." Jack told Ianto not wanting to be concerned.

"Jack you need to tell me, so I can help you." Ianto insisted to Jack.

"Alright fine, I will tell you. John left this note. Read it to yourself please." Jack asked Ianto handing him the note. Ianto read the note and then looked up at Jack.

"This is what you are upset about? I thought you wanted him to be gone, and not to come back." Ianto said sounding upset and mad at Jack for him being upset with the fact that John had left for the final time at Torchwood.

"I know, I am sorry for being upset with John leaving. It's just that before he left I thought I felt something for him, but I think I was wrong." Jack said to Ianto.

"Are you saying you were having second thoughts about are relationship Jack? And then going off with John and leaving us here behind. If that is what you want then I'm getting the fuck out of your life, you can retcon me, kill me, or do anything to me because I'm leaving Torchwood." Ianto yelled at Jack.

"Ianto please don't be mad at me! I was never thinking of leaving you or the others, I would never leave you, and you know that. I would be betraying Torchwood and you." Jack said to Ianto. They looked at each other with water in their eyes. "There was actually something I wanted to ask you about… Will you marry me Jones, Ianto Jones?" Jack asked Ianto getting down on one knee and pulling out a red velvet box, and inside it was a pure silver band. Ianto felt like he couldn't breath. He just stared at the ring.

"Y-y-y-yes, I will marry you Jack." Ianto replied with a grin on his face. Jack grinned back with his big famous grin. With that said Jack took the ring out of the case and put it on Ianto's finger. Jack got up off the floor and then kissed Ianto in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Ianto Jones. For ever and always will." Jack told Ianto while hugging him. So Ianto got dressed with the help of Jack. They then went up above the man hole so they would know who arrived when they did arrive. Jack called Owen so he could come in early because of Ianto.

* * *

The cog door alarm went off, Owen whistled to notify it was him. Jack then helped Ianto down the stairs into the main hub and then down the stairs to the autopsy bay.

"How you doin' Ianto? Wound still hurt, because if wasn't Jack had no reason to call me and have me get in early!" Owen exclaimed angrily

"Owen calm down, don't get all worked up. Ianto this morning stood up, stood on his wounded leg and then started walking and felt a sharp pain in his wounded leg and fell to the floor." Jack told Owen.

"Um… Jack, I could have told him that." Ianto said to Jack clarifying he could of told Owen.

"Well we will just do some scans just to make sure you are fine and there is no problems with the wound. Like infections and other things." Owen told them.

"Do you want me here, or waiting in my office out of the way." Jack asked Owen.

"Out of the way and in your office. So then I can concentrate on the scans." Owen replied to Jack.

"Alright then, when you are done have someone get me if anyone else comes in." Jack told them and then kissed Ianto on the lips.

"Alright tea boy if you would, shirt, pants, off." Owen told Ianto. Ianto did as he was told, he took off his shirt. Owen couldn't stop staring at Ianto when he was taking off his shirt. "I should probably help you take off your pants so that you don't fall over and have Jack come running." Owen told Ianto.

"Um… ya, okay." Ianto replied to Owen. So Owen took hold of Ianto's left arm as his took off his pants. "Is there something wrong Owen?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Hm… Oh no, there is nothin' wrong Ianto." Owen told Ianto and then helped him back onto the bench. "Um… now I guess we will do a full body scan to see if anything other than your wound is wrong." Owen told Ianto. He then pulled the scanner over to Ianto so he could place his hand on the scanner so the scan could be done. The scan was processed and the results where transferred to Owen's computer. "I will go and check the scan, you stay here and wait." Owen told Ianto and then left the autopsy bay to go and check the scan results. "Oh shit, that can't be right." Owen said to himself. Owen tapped on his com so that he could speak to Jack. "Umm… Jack you might want to come look at these results." Owen told Jack with some worry in voice.

"Owen what is wrong? Is every thing fine?" Jack asked Owen.

"Define wrong and fine Jack." Owen asked Jack. "Just get down here so you can see for yourself." Owen commanded.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Jack told Owen.

* * *

"So… you are… saying…" Jack stumbled on his words.

"Yep." Owen told Jack.

"But how?" Jack asked Owen

"I don't know Jack.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like this chapter?**

**Evil Cliffy! **

**Do you think you guys could figure out what I have planned for them?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**At least two more chapters should be up by tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 11

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 11

"So how should we tell him, you or me tell him?" Jack asked Owen.

"Well as a doctor, I could tell him much more easily with the results." Owen told Jack gesturing with his hands to the results on the computer.

"Right, can I be down there when you tell him?" Jack asked Owen.

"First of all, who is it's father? Is it a virus? How did he get infected if it is a virus? There is a long list of possibilities that he has gotten pregnant Jack." Owen listed possibilities of why Ianto could be pregnant.

"Yeah, I think I might now how, Owen." Jack told Owen.

"How did he get pregnant Jack?" Owen asked him.

"It will take a long time to tell the whole story. So long story short, 51st century men can get other 51st century men pregnant. But the thing is Ianto is not even a 51st century man so I don't know how he is pregnant." Jack explained to Owen.

"Well did you use a condom when you and Ianto had… well you know." Owen asked Jack.

"No not this time, because I thought he would be safe sense he is a 21st century man." Jack replied to Owen.

"Well you thought wrong Jack. Now because of your stupid mistake he is pregnant!" Owen said as his voice rose.

"Shhh, he could of heard that. You know how this place echoes." Jack warned him.

"Well he is going to find out anyway so what is the point of keeping it a secret any longer?" Owen argued back at Jack. Ianto over herd them argue but couldn't understand what they were arguing about.

"Well then lets not tell him, not until he starts puking." Jack told Owen.

"So you want him to suffer with this?" Owen argued with Jack.

"No! I would never want him to suffer. Not like that." Jack quietly yelled at Owen.

"Then we're telling him." Owen said making the decision.

"Alright, fine we will tell him." Jack said in defeat.

"Good, now come on." Owen said while printing the results of the scans. They both walked down to the autopsy bay with unhappy faces. Ianto just looked up at them with a scared face.

"Is something wrong?" Ianto asked them. But he didn't get a reply. "Are you going to answer my question or what?" Ianto asked them again. Jack went over to Ianto and sat down next to him. "Jack what is wrong?" Ianto asked him. Owen looked at Jack trying to tell him to tell Ianto that he was pregnant.

"Ianto you… are… pregnant." Jack told him and taking his hands. Ianto couldn't find the words to say to Jack until. Jack hugged him.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked Owen and Jack. Owen just handed over the scan results that said he was pregnant. Ianto read the results over a few times and then looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes.

"I will leave you two alone for a while." Owen whispered into Jack's ear. Jack nodded to Owen to signify he said yes. Then Owen walked up the steps out of the autopsy bay.

"Jack… what is going on with me?" Ianto asked in a sad voice.

"Ianto please don't cry. Just look at me will you. I never ever meant for this to happen, alright?" Jack told Ianto.

"But you did anyway." Ianto said to Jack pushing him away and crying.

"Ianto, please I didn't think you would be affected by me. You aren't a 51st century man. I didn't think it was possible for it to happen." Jack told Ianto.

"Really?" Ianto said while looking up at Jack trying to stop from crying, and whipping his eyes.

"Yes, and I will be there for you. I promise." Jack said to Ianto while going back over to him and rubbing his back, then kissed him on top of his head.

"Thank-you Jack, for so much. Even if I tell you to leave me alone, you won't leave me?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Never, I would never leave you alone even for a minute. But only if that was to get you something you wanted to eat or drink. Or I could just have someone else go and get it." Jack said chuckling at the last sentence, Ianto did the same as well.

"I love you Jack." Ianto told Jack.

"I love you too Ianto, my soon to be husband." Jack replied to Ianto.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gareth David-Lloyd, because it is his birthday today! (March 28****th****) Happy Birthday Gareth! **

**Reviews are just like love and cookies! So please review!**


	15. Chapter 12

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been a very busy, busy bee. So here is a new chapter for Romance and Suspense.**

**I have decided to fast forward to 5 months into the future because I don't feel like writing up many chapters to get to where Ianto will have his child. This chapter shall reveal quite a bit of info on the child.**

**So Enjoy! **

* * *

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 12

"Ianto, how many times are you going to say you look horrible when you don't. You're still the young gorgeous welsh man that I know and love." Jack reassured Ianto.

"Ya, with a child in his stomach. How can you still love me when I have a child in my stomach, and I am not even the right gender to have a child. What if something very badly goes wrong Jack, and you're not able to do anything. Like what if-'' Ianto said while getting cut off by Jack.

"Nothing will go wrong Ianto. I promise you that. Now come on Owen is waiting for us, it's time for us to find out what the gender of the baby is." Jack said while getting excited.

"Now Jack don't get too excited, for all we know I might not be developed enough to tell what the gender is." Ianto told Jack trying to calm him down.

"Oh, well um… I actually should know more about this then you should since I actually have gone through this before." Jack told Ianto.

"Ya I know, but sometimes it is just fun to see you hesitate a little." Ianto said then kissed Jack sweetly on the lips.

"You always know how to lighten the mood Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said while wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Now come on let go of me, like you said Owen is waiting for us. And you really don't want to make Dr. Owen Harper mad because we're taking to long." Ianto told back. Jack then let go of Ianto's waist and crouched down and kissed Ianto belly. Ianto giggled with the feeling of Jack's lips on his stomach. Jack then stood up and escorted Ianto out of the man-hole and then to Owen and the autopsy bay.

"Alright Ianto, first would you like to take off your shirt so I could put the gel on your stomach, then see if I can figure out what gender your child is." Owen asked Ianto. So Ianto did as he was asked and took off his shirt so Owen could rub the gel on and do the scan. Owen rubbed on the gel and scanned Ianto so he could figure out what the gender of the baby was. "Well I have some very, very good and exciting news for the both of you. Well as you can see Ianto is bigger than he should be at 5 months, and apparently you are going to have twins, congrats to the both of you. The genders are one girl and one boy. I will leave the both of you alone to talk." Owen stated and then left the autopsy bay. Ianto and Jack were both speech less when they had found out about the twins. Ianto looked over to Jack and hit him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for Ianto?" Jack said while rubbing his arm.

"Oh like that hurt. That was for getting me into this mess. Now we are expecting two babies instead of one! How could I not hit you." Ianto argued to Jack.

"Hey now, my sperm and dick don't choose what and how many children there will be." Jack playfully argued back. Ianto then hit Jack again but playfully this time.

"Ya I know. But, how are we going to handle this Jack, especially when are job deals with aliens, and saving the world hundreds of times." Ianto asked Jack.

"We will figure out something Ianto. Let's just focus on one thing at a time right now." Jack told Ianto and then stood up and kissed him. Jack rubbed off the gel carefully that Owen accidentally left on when he left the room to give Ianto and Jack some time to talk. Jack then helped Ianto up and walked up to the main area of the hub. When they got up there Tosh ran over to Ianto and hugged him.

"Congrats on the twins Ianto and Jack." Tosh said congratulating them.

"Thank-you Tosh." Ianto told Tosh.

"So what are you going to name them?" Tosh asked them.

"We haven't even thought of that yet Tosh." Jack replied to Tosh. Tosh smiled and then walked off towards her desk to do more work. Jack looked at Gwen, then to Ianto and back to Gwen. Gwen didn't like the fact that Ianto was pregnant first and not her, and that Jack had asked Ianto to marry him and not her. She thought in her mind that Jack was supposed to fall in love with her and not Ianto, she wanted Jack even though she has Rhys. Rhys would get over it and move on to someone else. That is all she wanted ever since Jack had gotten Ianto pregnant and asked him to marry Jack. Jack leaned over closer to Ianto and whispered into his ear: "I'll talk to her later Ianto, so you don't have to worry." Jack told Ianto.

"Thank-you Jack." Ianto told him and then kissed him on the cheek on walked off to make coffee. Jack watched Ianto walk up the stairs to make sure he didn't fall or anything, and then walked over to Gwen.

"So Gwen, what are you up to?" Jack asked Gwen.

"Just the usual, nothing more than looking after the rift." Gwen answered Jack. Owen was watching Jack and Gwen and decided to go visit Ianto to see how he was doing.

"Ianto, how are you?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Not bad, surprising that I am going to have twins here in about 4 months. Huuu… why did I get into this fucking mess Owen? Can't I just have a normal life, like the rest of the humans on the earth?" Ianto asked Owen sighing.

"Well apparently not. Well not when you are working for Torchwood at least." Owen replied to Ianto.

"Ya you're right Owen, not when we work for Torchwood. I'm engaged to Jack while being pregnant. It's a lot of stress. Hopefully after the kids are born, and after the wedding and the honeymoon every thing will settle down." Ianto hoped.

"Hey don't worry, me, Tosh, and Gwen will look after the kids, or should I say babies." Owen chuckled.

"That's the thing I am worried about, you and Gwen looking after the babies, it wont turn out good. Besides Gwen obviously hates my guts, and you would be complaining all the time, on the other hand Tosh would be a good baby sitter unlike you two." Ianto told Owen.

"True, true. But I promise if I need any help I will go to Tosh, and I will keep a eye on Gwen just to make sure she doesn't do anything to them." Owen told Ianto.

"Now that you said that part about Gwen, it almost makes me not want her to look after the babies." Ianto told Owen trying to reach for something to support him.

"You alright Ianto?" Owen asked while taking a hold of Ianto.

"You just scared me that is all, I don't want her to even touch my babies now." Ianto told Owen.

"Sorry about that Ianto. I wont let her touch the babies when you and Jack are away." Owen apologized to Ianto.

"Thank-you Owen. You are such a good friend." Ianto told Owen.

"Okay, I think you need to sit down for a bit Ianto. Apparently you are starting to get a little weak there, and I don't want anything to happen to you since you are carrying two babies. Hey Jack can I get some help up here please." Owen yelled to Jack. Jack ran up the stairs to where Owen and Ianto were.

"What's happening to Ianto Owen?" Jack asked Owen.

"He is just a little tired out that's it. Nothing much." Owen replied to Jack. Jack sighed in relief. So Jack helped Owen take Ianto down the stairs and to the couch in the main hub.

"I'll stay here next to him Jack so you can go and work." Owen said to Jack.

"Thanks Owen." Jack thanked Owen.

"No problem Jack." Owen told Ianto.

* * *

**So there is another chapter done.**

**And I do apologize for not updating in awhile.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	16. Chapter 13

**I really, really am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. School has been in the way of my writing for my story. I am thankfully out of school now. My school was supposed to get out at June 3****rd****, but because of all the snow days my school got we are now got out the 14****th****of June. It really sucks. But now that I am out of school for the summer, my whole summer will be devoted to my story writing.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

Romance and Suspense

Chapter 13

After a hour of rest.

"Well are you feeling all rested up Ianto?" Owen asked Ianto getting up from the floor since Ianto hogged the whole couch and left no room for Owen, because he _had _to lay down on the couch to rest.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Want to help me up the stairs so I can make the coffee?" Ianto asked Owen.

"You probably didn't notice but Tosh and Gwen went out to go get some lunch for us and would bring back us coffee too. Like they always do for lunch but they are bring coffee with them this time." Owen said to Ianto sounding upset because he won't be able to have Ianto's _special_ coffee.

"Oh, okay, that's fine with me. I must have been asleep when they went out." Ianto said to Owen. "So where is Jack at?" Ianto asked Owen.

"He is up in his office. Want me to take you up to him? Or do you want me to go and tell him that you want him down here?" Owen asked Ianto.

"I just wanted to know where he is that is it, but it would be nice of you to go and get him for me." Ianto told Owen. "But I will need to go up there to have lunch so mine as well go up there now, and then just walk over to the board room when the girls come back from fetching lunch and coffee." Ianto told Owen.

"Alright then, let's get you up there." Owen said to Ianto, and then helped him up the stairs to Jack's office. Ianto walked into Jack's office. Jack seeing Ianto walk into his office put a smile on his face and walked over to Ianto to help him to a chair that sat in front of Jack's desk.

"So what are you up here for?" Jack asked Ianto sitting back down in his chair.

"Just thought that I'd come up until the girls come back from getting lunch and coffee." Ianto told Jack.

"They went to go get lunch and coffee? Since when?" Jack asked Ianto confused.

"Apparently they left when I was asleep." Ianto told Jack and then the cog door went off telling them the girls where back. "Speaking of which, they have returned to the hub with are lunch." Ianto told Jack trying to get up out of the seat. Jack quickly walked over to Ianto and helped him up. They both then walked over to the conference room and meted the girls and Owen there.

"Okay girls, what did you get?" Jack asked the girls while helping Ianto sit down and then walking over to his seat and sat down.

"Well we got Ianto a salad, and you, Owen, and us sandwiches. We got the salad for Ianto because we knew he would have to eat healthy since he is pregnant." Tosh answered Jack.

"Good thinking Tosh. Now what kind of sandwiches did you get?" Jack said to Tosh.

"Well, I got you a turkey, ranch, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, Owen a roast beef, mustard, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. I got a chicken and ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and ranch sandwich. Gwen got a mixture of meat, lettuce, tomato, with butter sandwich." Tosh replied to Jack while passing out the sandwiches to them and handing Ianto his salad with Italian dressing.

They all sat around the board room table eating their lunch when the rift alert went off signaling that there was rift activity happening in Cardiff. Tosh quickly pulled it up in the board room showing them what the rift alert was.

"Well it isn't anything big just a weevil. I will stay here with Ianto and direct you to the weevil." Tosh told them.

"Sounds good Tosh. Alright gear up Owen and Gwen." Jack told them. Owen and Gwen raced down to their work stations and grabbed their gear.

"Jack, don't go and do anything reckless. We have a child on the way." Ianto told Jack while putting a hands on his belly without losing eye contact with Jack, and while Jack was putting his Webley and it's holster around his waist attaching it to him. Jack walked over to Ianto and grabbed his hands in his.

"I wont do anything reckless. I promise." Jack said then placing a passionate kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto deepened the kiss, Jack pulled back. "I need to get going so I can go get the weevil and bring it back to the hub." Jack said to Ianto putting a hand on Ianto's face and rubbing his thumb back and forth on his cheek. Jack gave Ianto a quick peck on the lips and said that he loved him and then ran down the steps meting Gwen and Owen at the cog door waiting for him. Tosh than went up the steps to help Ianto down the steps.

"I will guide you through the coms once I get down to my computer." Tosh yelled to them as they were leaving the hub to get to the SUV. "Alright Ianto would you like to help me guide them to the weevil?" Tosh asked Ianto. "Well that is after we get you a comfortable chair to sit in." Tosh said to Ianto while they laughed at Tosh's comment.

"I'd be glade to Tosh." Ianto told her while they got him a chair to sit in while they guided Jack, Gwen, and Owen to weevil.

* * *

**Sorry to just leave it off right here. I will try and update tomorrow.**

**And I do apologize for not updating in awhile. I have been busy, busy, busy. I probably will have to clean my room tomorrow so if I don't update tomorrow that is why.**

**Like I said now that I am out of school I am going to devote my whole summer to my** **story writing. ^_^**

**I would love to get some reviews. So please, please review this chapter. **

**Till next time! See ya! ^_^**


End file.
